The project will develop a model of pre-industrial urban demographic processes which integrates migration, fertility, mortality, and nuptiality along with family and occupational structure, and in particular will test the hypothesis that age-specific mortality was usually higher in the cities than in the country in pre-industrial Europe, but not nearly so much higher as to justify the image of the pre-industrial city as an extremely unhealthy environment that acted as a drain on population growth. This project thus requires very unusual and detailed sources, and the necessary sources have been found for the city of Wurzburg. Census, tax and vital registration data from Wurzburg will be put in machine-readable form and record linkages will be performed between the three sets of data. The resulting data set will provide a unique source for testing the hypothesis and developing a model of pre-industrial urban demographic processes.